Foolish Pride
by Naughty Sorceress
Summary: As the Z warriors prepare for Earth's greatest battle, Bulma and Vegeta are fighting a battle of their own. Can these two overcome their foolish pride and admit they love each other?
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer (as if it's really necessary): I do not own Dragonball Z.

Bulma sat at her vanity table, smiling into the mirror. Tonight she had a date with Yamcha and that put her in a great mood. He had stood her up so many times, she was always happy when he would actually show up. Nodding at herself in approval she told her reflection, "You're gonna knock him dead, girl." She giggled and bounced down the stairs to greet her boyfriend. Yamcha was standing at the bottom of the steps talking to her parents when she came down. He looked up at her and she descended. His eyes widened as he took in her beauty. They crawled over her figure greedily.

"You look wonderful, Bulma," he breathed in awe. He blushed slightly and had a nervous little chuckle.

"You two have a great time!" Mrs. Briefs said, giggling.

"Yes, have fun, kids," Mr. Briefs said as he returned to repair more robots that Vegeta had destroyed.

Just then, Vegeta walked in the door, returning from another hard day of training. He paused ever so slightly when he caught sight of Bulma. Then he noticed Yamcha in the room and turned away. He mumbled something under his breath and went upstairs to his room.

"C'mon, Babe, let's go!" Yamcha hurriedly grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

Bulma kept her gaze fixed on the stairs that Vegeta just went up. For some reason, she felt guilty about him seeing her with Yamcha. _Why? That's just silly. Yamcha is your boyfriend. What's there to feel guilty about?_ Bulma wondered to herself as a very eager Yamcha pulled her outside to his car.

He held the door open and Bulma stepped into his car. After Yamcha shut the car door, her gaze drifted up to the upper floor windows of her home. She saw a familiar figure standing by an upstairs window. A figure with spiky flaming hair.

"…so I was thinking we could go there. What do you think, Bulma?"

Bulma snapped out of her daze and glanced at Yamcha. "Huh?"

"I was saying we could go to that new restaurant Ramsay's. They have an outdoor dining area that overlooks the water."

Bulma turned to look up at the window again. But the figure was gone and the light was out. _Probably just my imagination. I've been up all night with Dad fixing those stupid robots of his._ "Yeah, sounds fine, Yamcha," Bulma replied absently.

Yamcha noticed the indifference and glared at the road ahead as he pulled away from her house. He was starting to get really irritated with Bulma lately. She had been acting weird and distracted. _Probably that jerk Vegeta's fault. Bulma does way too much for that Saiyan jerk._ Yamcha relaxed after thinking this, understanding that it wasn't Bulma's fault she was so tired and out of it.

When they arrived at the restaurant a bouquet of red roses was on the table. A card was tucked in it. Yamcha smiled widely as he helped Bulma into her chair and then sat in his own across from her. Bulma smiled and giggled upon seeing the beautiful bouquet of roses. She leaned over in her chair and planted a kiss on Yamcha's lips.

"Oh, Yamcha! They're beautiful!" Bulma breathed.

Yamcha smiled widely, proud of himself for doing something right for a change.

They ordered their meal and Yamcha told Bulma all about his baseball team and his future plans. Bulma tried hard to listen attentively, but all she could think about was Vegeta. _I wonder if he's doing ok? After all, Mom drives him nuts. Oh no! Maybe they're fighting or something. I should probably call and check on him—I mean them._

"…and then I hit another home run!" Yamcha laughed heartily.

Bulma managed a small giggle as she sipped some more of her champagne. As she sat there, letting the champagne roll across her tongue, a thought hit her hard. So hard, she actually had a sharp intake of breath. She pressed her hand to her pounding chest. _I wish Vegeta was here._

"Bulma? Are you alright?" Yamcha leapt out of his chair and hurried to her side.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Champagne went down the wrong tube is all, Yamcha." She told her boyfriend quietly.

"Ok, good. I was worried." He rubbed her back gently. "C'mon, let's dance." He held out his hand and helped her out of her chair.

Bulma complied and walked out on the dance floor with Yamcha. He held her close to him as they swayed with the music. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and numbly stared off into space. The thought of what she was about to do made her feel sick to her stomach and scared.

"Yamcha…I—" Bulma choked out before Yamcha cut in.

"This isn't working, is it, Bulma?" A sad voice whispered in her ear.

Slowly, Bulma pulled away and stared into Yamcha's eyes. Tears hung there in his eyes.

"What do you mean—"

Yamcha smiled sadly, shaking his head. "You know what I mean. The constant fights, the arguing. None of this _feels_ right, you know?"

Relief washed over Bulma Briefs as she stood there, staring at her long time boyfriend. She was silently crying as she listened.

"I mean, we have fun and all when we're not fighting," Yamcha continued. "But it's like you're not here. You're never here anymore. I don't know where you are, but it isn't here."

"Yamcha…"

"No! Let me finish." Yamcha's hands balled into fists. "And the worst part is, when you DO talk to me it's always about Vegeta. Face it, Bulma, you're obsessed with him!" Yamcha glared at her, hurt.

Bulma stood there in shock. Then her look of shock turned to a look of pure hatred. "How dare you!" She spit at her boyfriend.

"Well, it's true!" Yamcha insisted. "You already told me once you dreamt you kissed him. And after you returned from Namek, all you did was stare at the sky waiting for him to return to Earth. You talk about him all the time. Who knows what you two did while he was recovering after blowing up the gravity room."

Bulma opened her mouth to defend the accusation, but Yamcha put his hand up, stopping her. "Look, let's not fight. We both know the right thing to do." Yamcha looked at her, torn between wanting to slap her and wanting to cry. "Goodbye, Bulma."

Bulma's anger subsided as she heard the tears in Yamcha's voice. "Goodbye, Yamcha," Bulma murmured. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him one last kiss. She slowly let go, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Bulma walked out of the restaurant and out of Yamcha's life.

Yamcha walked over to the table and sat down heavily in his chair.

"Sir, is everything ok?" The waiter asked, concerned. He had noticed this man's date had left without him.

Yamcha smiled bitterly. "Yep, everything's great. Why shouldn't it be?" He took the bill from the waiter and signed it.

Yamcha sat there alone, drinking champagne. He remembered the box in his upper jacket pocket and removed it, running a finger across the velvet surface. He smiled sadly as he slowly opened the box. Inside rested a diamond engagement ring. The rays of light reflected off the diamond shone in Yamcha's tears as he stared at the ring.

"Damn you, Vegeta." Yamcha gritted between his teeth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? It's my first attempt at writing a fan fiction and I'm having trouble deciding which way to run with this. We'll see what happens.  
--Naughty Sorceress


	2. Revelations

Vegeta watched from the shadows as Bulma walked past him up the stairs. Once she was gone, Vegeta walked out into the light that shone from the foyer. He stared at the stairs the blue-haired woman just walked up. He was mulling over the way she looked. Bulma looked unhappy and had obviously been crying.

_He had of better not hurt her._ Vegeta thought angrily as he sauntered into the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich. Vegeta sat in his chair, slowly chewing his sandwich as he thought about everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. His mind relived the time when Bulma cared for him when he injured himself in the gravity room. He remembered how his heart would jump whenever he heard someone approach his door. Whenever it was someone other than Bulma, his stomach would feel sick with disappointment. _I can't possibly care about the woman. _"This is stupid," he growled to himself. As he argued with himself, his mind went back in time to when he was injured.

_Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his right. There sat the Earth woman. Why is she here? Vegeta asked out loud. He watched her breath as she slept hunched over the night stand. He took this moment to stare at her all he wanted without having to worry about her catching him. He found he had been doing that a lot lately: staring at her. It took him a while to realize that the reason he stared at her was because he wanted her. But he could not have her, she belonged to another: that idiot Yamcha. He thought to himself with disgust. It made no sense. Here he was, a Saiyan prince, and some bumbling weakling gets the prettiest woman on Earth—no, in the world. Vegeta sighed heavily and turned his attention to his battered body. He examined his body, taking in the damage done._

_Slowly, Bulma stirred awake and looked over at Vegeta through sleepy eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him again. _

_"Woman, why are you here?" Vegeta asked in a gentle tone. _

_Bulma smiled at him as she leaned over to check the bandage on his head. "Well, it looks as though I'm taking care of you."_

_"Why?" Vegeta demanded, although the tone was still strangely gentle._

_Bulma smiled. "Because I want to." She simply stated._

_Vegeta smirked. "I doubt your boyfriend would approve._

_Bulma blushed hotly. "Look! I'm just taking care of you. We're not dating or anything, ok? Sheesh!"_

_Vegeta smirked again, noticing the blush. He knew otherwise. She wanted him. He could feel it somehow. As Bulma went about changing the bandage, he looked into her eyes. When she finished, she still stayed close to him, looking into his dark eyes. She leaned over and kissed his lips quickly, pulling back as though his skin burned her. Vegeta gasped and stared at her._

_"Why did you do that?" Vegeta asked her, angry but excited at the same time._

_Instead of answering, she fled the room._

As he sat there in the kitchen, Vegeta replayed the kiss over and over in his mind, smiling slightly. He thought back to when he first saw her on Namek. She had been with the short cue-ball head guy, Krillin. She was absolutely gorgeous. Vegeta remembered hearing her speak for the first time. Oh, how that silly banter would get on his nerves. And the yelling! But yet, after a while, he found himself _wanting_ to hear Bulma's silly banter and chattering. He even enjoyed arguing with her. He tried denying it to himself. He would ridicule the silly things Bulma said while at the same time he was amused by it. He was and still is utterly intrigued by the fact that this woman is not at all intimidated by him. Bulma sees things in life and obtains joy from life that Vegeta cannot see, but yet wants for himself. Through Bulma, Vegeta can feel joy and contentment. And Vegeta is disgusted with himself for wanting that.

_What a weakling I've become. I actually feel happy when Bulma is around_. _Hmpf! I even break the machines on purpose sometimes just to have an excuse to be around her. So I do care for her. _Vegeta sat there, stunned and angry, while some part of his brained cheered the fact that he _finally_ admitted it. _Don't forget, Vegeta, she has a mate. That moron Yamcha._ At that thought the smile dropped suddenly from his face and was replaced with an angry scowl. The more he saw Bulma and Yamcha together, the angrier and more jealous he grew. Still scowling, he marched upstairs to his room to get some much needed sleep. When he got to Bulma's door, he stopped and slowly laid his hand on her door. He stood that way for a minute and then walked into his room next door and went to bed.

As Bulma slept she tossed and turned, reliving the breakup scene with Yamcha over and over as she whimpered and cried in her sleep. When Vegeta's hand touched her door, she suddenly stopped and fell into a more restful sleep.

Vegeta woke up around 8:00 am, despite having been up practically all night. His body was like an alarm clock. As Vegeta sat up in his bed, still thinking about his dream of Bulma. He was still sweating and breathing heavily. He could almost feel her still lying under him, moaning in pleasure—_STOP IT!_ He yelled at himself mentally.

Vegeta then decided to go downstairs to get breakfast before training. He saw Bulma in the living room, sitting on the couch staring at the wall. His eyes took in her blue hair, her big eyes, her face. Then they traveled to her heaving chest and all the way down to her shapely legs peeking out from under her baby doll nightie. Seeing her there stirred up foreign emotions in Vegeta, and the Saiyan prince did not like it one bit.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" He barked at Bulma.

Bulma jumped at the sudden noise and turned to face Vegeta, as she turned, Vegeta could see the bouquet of roses she held in her left hand. No doubt from that idiot Yamcha Vegeta could not help but feel anger and jealously towards the desert bandit who possessed Bulma's heart.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked, annoyed at the tone in Vegeta's voice.

Vegeta stared angrily at the roses in her hand.

"Well?" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta snapped out of his daze. "Fix me breakfast," he grumbled and quickly turned to leave the room.

"Creep!" Bulma yelled after him. Then she returned her attention to the roses. Rereading the card Yamcha had sent. _It was for the best. I am not angry with you. Love, Yamcha. PS: I would have married you._

Amazed, Bulma sat there on the couch. She had always complained that he was never serious. She waited so long for that proposal as all her friends got engaged, got married…some even had kids now. While Bulma Briefs, the catch of the city just sat around with her shy, scared boyfriend. For so long she wanted that ring. She thought that the revelation Yamcha was prepared to propose would upset her, but it didn't. That was the weird part. She felt…relieved that she ended it before it got to that point. _But why?_ She asked herself, dumbstruck. _Because he's not the one, Bulma._ Bulma sat there, pondering that thought. Bulma suddenly felt a lot better and the card did not sadden her. Yamcha was not the one and now Bulma was free to pursue whatever life had to offer.

She pondered over what Yamcha had told her in the restaurant about her always talking about Vegeta. What scared Bulma was how correct he was. Vegeta consumed her every thought and her dreams. So many mornings Bulma woke up panting and in a sweat. In her dreams, Vegeta was never harsh or mean. He spoke to her gently and his touch lit her body on fire. Bulma moaned softly out loud.

"WO-MAAN!" Vegeta yelled angrily from the kitchen.

"UGHH! JERK!" Bulma yelled back as she jumped up from the couch and stormed into the kitchen where the Saiyan prince was sitting with his arms folded over his chest. Seeing him sitting there, Bulma stopped being angry and smiled at the image of him. _He looks so cute when he's mad._

"What are you smiling at, woman?" The prince demanded.

Bulma turned to him and smiled sweetly. "I'm just happy about life, you silly goob. And my name is Bulma, duh!" She whistled as she prepared breakfast for the two of them.

"I'm assuming that idiot weakling Yamcha sent the roses?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he awaited an answer.

Bulma stopped whistling and frowned, which caused Vegeta to raise an eyebrow out of surprise. "Of course," Bulma replied softly. She was in no mood for snide comments about Yamcha and she refused to give Vegeta the satisfaction of knowing they were no longer dating. Besides, it was none of his business. "A beautiful girl like me always has adoring men sending her flowers." She told him nonchalantly as she winked at him.

Vegeta blushed pink and turned away. "Damn woman." He mumbled to himself. After breakfast, Vegeta left to train in the gravity room. He did not even glance over at Bulma as he walked by.

Bulma looked at the doorway where he walked through and paused. Suddenly realizing she was staring off into space again, she resumed cleaning up the dishes and went upstairs to change into her clothes for today. As she dressed, she looked outside toward the gravity room. Her mind went back to this morning's conversation with Yamcha. He had called to talk to her about what happened and to make sure she got his roses. Bulma kept replaying what he told her: _You're in love with Vegeta. Everyone can see it. Why can't you see it?_ Bulma had yelled at him, denying it. Surprisingly, Yamcha did not yell back at her. He sounded tired and defeated.

"In love with Vegeta! Hmpf! That's just ridiculous." Bulma told herself and then went downstairs.

"Bulma? Could you help me out in the lab, dear?" Dr. Briefs called out to her from the laboratory doorway.

"Coming, Dad!"

Bulma walked into the lab to see more broken robots strewn about. "Dad, what happened? There must be at least 30 robots in here!"

Dr. Briefs sighed heavily and the black furry cat on his shoulder meowed sadly. "Well, Vegeta broke quite a few today, I'm afraid. He's not even done with his training yet and already he's screaming at me to fix robots. He just keeps chucking broken robots out the gravity room door. I wonder what's gotten into him lately? He's even more ill-tempered than before. Why, Kitty and I are afraid to come out of the lab anymore!" Dr. Briefs sat at his worktable with his tools and began repairing a training robot.

Anger boiled up deep within Bulma. "That jerk!" She marched out of the laboratory.

Dr. Briefs looked at Bulma, worried. "Bulma! I wouldn't! He's pretty angry today!"

"I'll be fine!" Bulma yelled through gnashed teeth.

She approached the gravity room door and threw it open.

"DOOR OPEN. GRAVITY RETURNING TO NORMAL" A loud female voice boomed throughout the room.

Angry, Vegeta glared at Bulma from the floor as he was in the middle of a one-armed pushup. His other arm folded behind him. Sweat glistened all over his body and poured down his face. His angry black eyes pierced through Bulma's bright blue ones.

"What the hell are you doing, woman? Shut the door and get out of here!" Vegeta screamed at her, enraged.

"NO! Not until you tell me what your problem is! My dad is in there fixing at least 30 robots **you** destroyed. I'm starting to wonder if you're doing this on purpose. Are you angry at me?" Bulma stared at Vegeta, awaiting her answer.

"Angry at you? Why should I be? I'm busy training. I have no time for your meddlesome problems." Vegeta stood up, glaring at her.

"Look, you're acting like a bigger jerk than usual. What is your problem, you idiot!"

Vegeta simply stared at her.

Bulma sighed heavily. She threw her hands up in the air. "That's it! I've had enough. I can't take anymore. I've lost my boyfriend, you're driving me nuts—"

"What did you say?" Vegeta demanded. Suddenly his scowl was replaced with a look of curiosity.

"What do you care?" She yelled, in return.

"Woman! Where is that idiot of yours?" Vegeta demanded, walking towards her.

"We broke up," Bulma murmured, watching Vegeta slowly approach. Suddenly she felt as though she was being hunted. It excited her, but also scared her.

Only a foot away, Vegeta stopped. "Why?" He demanded.

Bulma looked at him and smiled. "We weren't right together. We don't belong."

As Bulma stared at Vegeta, a strange feeling began in the pit of her stomach and warmth spread from there to her whole body. Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly she swore Vegeta would hear it. That was when she realized everything Yamcha had accused her of was true. She did love Vegeta.

Bulma tentatively touched Vegeta's face. The Saiyan looked at her in shock. Then, slowly, she inched her face towards his to kiss him on the lips. She kissed him gently and was surprised when his arms encircled her tightly. He returned her kiss savagely and held her so tight it almost hurt. Bulma moaned.

"I fixed them!" A voice called out as it approached the gravity room.

Vegeta roughly shoved Bulma away from him and turned his back to her. Hurt, Bulma looked at Vegeta, astonished.

"Don't ever do that again, woman." Vegeta hissed angrily.

"But I thought…" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta turned abruptly to glare at her. "Get this through your head, woman. I am a prince. You are a lowly earthling. How dare you think you can kiss me? Go back to Yamcha, woman. There's nothing for you here."

Sobbing hysterically now, Bulma turned and ran from the room, practically knocking her father over in the process.

"Now what was that all about?" Dr. Briefs asked as he turned his head to watch his daughter flee into the house.

"Damned if I know," Vegeta smirked. "Put the robots down and leave." He told Dr. Briefs harshly.

Dr. Briefs sighed heavily, setting the robots down on the table. Then he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Vegeta stood there, staring at the closed door. _What the hell did I just do?_ Vegeta could not believe that he had shoved her away. The beautiful woman, who haunted his dreams, plagued his thoughts for so long. He had wanted her all this time and when he finally had her: he rejected her. _She'll make you weak, Vegeta._

"But I want her." He told the empty room.

Vegeta stood there, deciding what to do about this problem. He reached the conclusion that pushing Bulma away was the right thing to do. He didn't need anyone messing things up for him. All that mattered was becoming stronger than that third class soldier Kakarrot and killing him along with the rest of this planet. Power: That is what matters.

Vegeta stormed out the door of the gravity room and stormed towards the house. He threw open the front door and went up to Bulma's room where he barged in without knocking. A sobbing Bulma sat up suddenly in her bed, glaring daggers at Vegeta.

"Don't you knock?" She yelled.

Ignoring her outburst, Vegeta ran across the room, seizing her shoulders roughly

and lifting her to her feet. He scowled as he stared into her big blue eyes. Bulma felt truly afraid of Vegeta for the first time

"You listen, woman! And listen well! I don't know what the hell that was back there, but I don't want it! I don't need you! I don't need anybody!" Vegeta screamed in her face.

Bulma nodded numbly, crying hysterically.

Vegeta felt his resolve crumble upon seeing Bulma so afraid of him. He felt like he was going to vomit. _STOP IT! YOU HAVE TO DO IT! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! YOU DON'T NEED HER!_

Vegeta turned to leave.

"Vegeta!" Bulma choked.

Despite his will, he stopped, shoulders slumped and staring at the floor. He glared at the carpet as he listened.

"Please, don't run. We understand each other. I understand you."

Angered, he ran back to her, looking down at her as he stood next to the woman's bed. "Understand?" He asked incredulously. "Understand what? That you're in love with a murderer? Do you even know who I am?" He leaned closer to her and she cringed away. "Dammit, woman! I want to **kill** you and your friends!"

Swallowing hard, it took all her courage to say, "No, you won't kill us. And you certainly won't kill me."

"What makes you so sure?"

Bulma looked deep into his eyes. "Because you love me. And now I finally realize that I love you, too."

Vegeta just stood there, blinking repeatedly, staring at her. "Why are you doing this to me? It's like you have me ensnared in some spell. Release me at once, woman!" Vegeta snarled.

"No," Bulma said simply.

Vegeta stared at her in silence.

_She really does love me!_ Vegeta was confused. He had never encountered this before. He repulsed everyone, yet nothing he did could turn this stubborn woman away. He had fought for so long to keep her away, convincing himself he was doing it for his own selfish needs. Now, Vegeta finally realized he had been doing this to protect **her**.

"After everything I've told you, you want to be with me? " Vegeta asked her softly.

"Yes," Bulma nodded. "But you don't want me."

Vegeta smiled and Bulma watched him smile, her mouth open in shock. He walked over to her bed and sat down. He put both hands on her cheeks softly. "Yes, I do," he told her softly. "Everything tells me not to…but I do."

Then he suddenly kissed her lips with so much hungry passion, it took Bulma's breath away. Bulma eagerly entwined her arms about his neck, hugging him tight to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm actually surprised I got this up so quick. I don't exactly have much in the way of free time these days. We'll see how this goes….

To my reviewers:

saiyanprincesscat: Thanks for reviewing so soon after I posted! Your feedback was helpful to me. I like knowing what the readers enjoy. Hope you keep reading!


	3. Together

Many apologies to you all for not updating this for a LONG, LONG time. Man, I hate it when people do it to me and here I am doing it to you. Oh well. What can I say? Life happens, I got really busy. So I will complete the story to reward your patience.

Some side notes: Some may say that Vegeta is out of character here. I argue that Vegeta is not the same when he is with Bulma. Think about it: our lovers see a side of us that no one else ever sees. So keep that in mind when you are reading. Also, I'm not quite sure if I did a good job continuing the story. I had about a million different ways I could have went with this, so I finally settled on this one. So please let me know what you think of its direction. Ugh...time for me to get some sleep now...enjoy the story!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta gently pushed her on her back as he lay next to her, his tongue running over hers as they still embraced. His hands found their way under her shirt to her breasts and Bulma moaned loudly.

A series of short knocks sounded. "Bulma dear, I bought some pastries! Come try some! They're really yummy!" Mrs. Briefs' cheerful voice filtered through the closed door.

Vegeta pulled away quickly, fists clenched, glaring at the door. Bulma growled in frustration.

"Why I should—" Vegeta began.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta and grabbed his arm. Vegeta turned to look at her. "I have an idea," she told him softly, a sly smile spread across her face. Vegeta smirked. Bulma turned to yell at the closed door. "No thanks, Mom! I think I'll just nap for a while!"

"Are you ok, Bulma? Do you want me to come in?" Mrs. Briefs started to reach for the doorknob.

"NO!" Bulma did not want her mother to catch her with Vegeta. Mrs. Briefs rambled on about the Saiyan prince enough as it was. "I just need some rest that's all." She smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta smiled back.

Mrs. Briefs dropped her arm and shrugged. "Well, all right, honey." She turned to walk downstairs.

Vegeta turned to embrace Bulma, but Bulma pulled away, smiling devilishly. "Not so fast, mister. I have an idea," Bulma told him smugly. Vegeta looked at her questioningly. Bulma jumped up and grabbed Vegeta's hand, tugging him towards her window. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Vegeta's voice was annoyed. He wanted this woman and he wanted her _now_.

Bulma looked at him over her shoulder and smiled sweetly, brushing her blue locks from her face. It took everything Vegeta had to control himself at the sight of her. "Somewhere where we won't be interrupted."

Vegeta smiled widely at that and looked out the window.

"Will you carry me? It will be quicker if we fly," she told him shyly.

"Of course." Vegeta was surprised at her reluctance to ask.

"It's just that Yamcha hated doing that—"

"I'm not Yamcha!" Vegeta interrupted with a harsh booming voice. "I do not wish to be compared to that idiot ever again. Then he roughly scooped Bulma up and took off through the open window.

Bulma squealed with delight as she held on to Vegeta tightly. She inhaled the scent of him and closed her eyes against the rushing wind. Vegeta looked down at her blue mane as she opened her eyes to watch the scenery go by. The fascination in her eyes intrigued him. _How could that idiot not enjoy holding her this close?_ Vegeta wondered angrily to himself. _It doesn't matter. She's MINE now._ He thought smugly as he held her even tighter. Bulma felt his embrace tighten and looked up at him, smiling.

Bulma guided Vegeta and before long, they touched down in front of a small lakeside cabin. Vegeta set her gently on the ground. Bulma looked around smiling. Then she turned in circles, arms spread out, giggling like a little girl. Vegeta looked at her and despite himself, he smiled at the sight of her. His Bulma.

"This is our vacation home." She informed Vegeta. "Isn't it just beautiful? We can hang out here and my mom won't bug us about pastries," Bulma declared, slightly annoyed still that her mother interrupted them. Bulma grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the cabin. "C'mon, silly!"

Bulma led him inside the cabin and left him in the living room while she walked into the kitchen. "I'll get us something to drink! Have a seat! Get comfy!" Bulma called back to Vegeta. Vegeta sat down on the couch.

Bulma trembled as she got two cans of cola out of the fridge. She was nervous—no not just nervous. She was terrified. _I can't believe I brought him here. Now what?_ Bulma asked herself as she walked back out to where Vegeta was. Her hand trembled and the ice clinked around in the glass as she handed it to Vegeta noticed her trembling and realized she was afraid.

Bulma sat down and babbled senselessly to cover her fear. "…and you can even train here and no one will bother you—"

Vegeta's lips silenced hers as he embraced Bulma tightly. Bulma felt herself relax as her hands entwined themselves in Vegeta's black hair. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "You have no reason to fear me, woman," he told her sternly. Bulma nodded softly, eyes wide. Then Vegeta kissed her even more passionately.

Suddenly, Bulma was weightless as the Saiyan warrior scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the master bedroom. He set her down gently on the mattress, kissing her. Bulma felt herself being pushed back onto the mattress.

"You are mine now, Bulma."

Bulma giggled.

"What?" Vegeta demanded, frowning.

"You called me Bulma. I didn't think you knew my name."

To her surprise, the Saiyan prince smiled softly as he removed her shirt. "I know it. It haunts my dreams." He removed her bra gently and kissed her breasts. Bulma arched her back in pleasure as Vegeta fondled and nuzzled her breasts. He could hear her heavy panting, telling him she wanted more.

He removed her pants and then went to grab her panties when her hand suddenly stopped him. Confused, he looked into her eyes.

"I-I'm a little scared," she confessed.

Then it hit Vegeta: she was still a virgin. He thought for sure her and Yamcha had been together intimately. So many times Vegeta had glared at him, jealous. He smiled and gazed down into her face. It turned out Vegeta didn't have to be jealous of the simple fool. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Vegeta told Bulma.

Bulma smiled, still nervous, but let go of his hand. With his hand freed, Vegeta slowly pulled her panties down and tossed them aside. Then he stood on his knees to get a view of the gorgeous creature that lay before him, in all her naked glory. "Beautiful!" He breathed.

Bulma blushed furiously and looked up at him shyly. Vegeta then got off the bed, standing on the floor. He removed his clothing and Bulma looked at him, her heart pounding. Seeing Vegeta completely naked both excited and slightly frightened her. She felt a strange yearning pounding between her legs. It intrigued her that just staring at Vegeta's naked body would do that. She noticed a certain part of him growing larger and felt tense.

Vegeta put one knee on the bed, then the next as he slowly approached her. Bulma took a deep intake of breath seeing him coming towards her. Then he kissed her deeply, hugging her tight as one hand explored her breasts. She gasped out loud when his hand found the warmth below her waist. His fingers caused her to gasp in excitement and softly moan.

Vegeta smiled as he slowly moved his head down to her waist. Confused, Bulma stopped him. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I want to kiss you," he replied. Then he continued his way down.

Bulma felt a sharp jolt of electricity flow through her body when his tongue touched her in her most intimate plate. She smiled broadly and gasped. She gently moved her hips in excitement as he continued exploring her with his tongue, enjoying the taste of her. Her body trembled as every muscle in her body contracted. She had no idea what was happening to her, just that something was drawing near. Then Vegeta pulled away.

"No!" Bulma gasped, attempting to pull him towards her.

Vegeta giggled. "Patience," He told Bulma in a husky voice.

He slowly crawled back up towards her kissing her with wild abandon. Bulma moaned as she grabbed his mane of wild hair. Pulling his lips away from hers, he trailed his lips and tongue along her neck and under her ear. He gently bit her earlobe and Bulma let out a loud gasp. Then he proceeded his gentle biting along the length of her neck.

"Bulma…" Vegeta moaned softly against her neck, groaning at the sound of her name.

"I love you, Vegeta," Bulma whispered. She held her breath, knowing he would not repeat those words.

Vegeta stopped nuzzling her neck and froze, looking into her awaiting big blue eyes. He stared at her solemnly. "I love you, Bulma."

Bulma's eyes grew large in shock. She giggled and hugged him tightly to her. Vegeta smiled against the soft flesh of her breast and then pulled his head back to look into her eyes.

Then, Vegeta took one hand and grasped her hip. "This may hurt," he told her.

Bulma gulped and nodded, "I know."

Vegeta kissed her gently and then he moved his body upward slightly. Bulma felt hot skin pressed against her between her thighs. She moaned from the touch and the warmth she felt.

Vegeta held her tightly and then with a small short thrust upward Bulma felt a brief searing pain followed by a burning sensation. She hissed with pain, her eyes shut tightly. Vegeta frowned at the pain he was causing her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. The pain was subsiding. "I'm fine," she smiled up at him. Bulma marveled at how all of him could fit. She felt so close to him. _I never knew two people could feel so close._

"Neither did I," Vegeta murmured. Vegeta smiled at the surprised expression on her face. "Yes, I heard you. We are one now."

Bulma sighed and Vegeta bent his head down to kiss her long and hard, his hips slowly moving up and down. The movement increased Bulma's pain for a bit, and then it started to go away. The pain was replaced with something else. It felt similar to how she felt earlier when Vegeta's tongue was caressing her.

Looking into her face, Vegeta could tell Bulma was no longer in pain and it was safe to move a little faster. As he quickened his pace, Bulma's head rolled back and her eyes closed. She moaned Vegeta's name loudly. Vegeta could feel her start to tighten around him and he realized she was close to her climax.

Bulma felt like she was going to explode. She had no idea what was happening as all her muscles suddenly tensed tightly. "Wha….?"

"Yes," Vegeta reassured her.

Suddenly, Bulma's hips lunged violently against Vegeta's. "VEGETA!" She held onto him with all her might, thrashing about wildly.

Vegeta chuckled and smirked, watching her writhe in pleasure. Moaning loudly he cried out and then Bulma felt him shudder violently against her as she felt a warmth enter her.

Vegeta collapsed against her breasts and the two of them held each other while still trying to catch their breath. Vegeta lifted his head and gently cupped her chin in his hand, turning her towards him for a soft, tender kiss.

"I didn't know I could feel like that," Bulma told him, giggling.

Vegeta chuckled as he slid off her and lay on his back. He pulled her to him so he could cradle her in his arm. He pulled the blanket over the two of them.

Then Bulma stared off into space as the practical side of her ate away at her happiness. _I can't believe I did this. We're not even married._

"Yes we are," an annoyed voice told her.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, shocked still that he could read her thoughts, and then laughed at him. :"But there was no ceremony, silly—"

"Your ridiculous Earth customs have no meaning for me," he informed her. "I took you. You are my mate forever and I am yours. We are husband and wife as you call it." Vegeta's black eyes stared proudly into her blue ones.

Bulma smiled seductively as she kissed him passionately. "Well in that case let's replay the honeymoon," she whispered into his ear.

Vegeta eagerly complied.


	4. Epilogue

As promised, here is the end to my story. Thanks again for your patience. Hopefully, I won't leave you guys hanging like that again with future stories. Read, review, let me know what you think so I can fix any flaws and improve my writing.

Thanks to Raven2120, amandajune, saiyanprincesscat for the reviews. And thanks to the others who will leave reviews in the future.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma smiled to herself as she stared out her window. Vegeta was inside the the gravity room, training as usual. Bulma didn't mind though, she readily accepted the fact that next to her, training was most important. Her husband had his training and she had her work at Capsule Corp.

Even though in Vegeta's mind they were already _married_, Bulma insisted that they legally marry. So, reluctantly, Vegeta let Bulma take him to a small courthouse where they were legally married. Besides, Bulma made it up to him on their "official" honeymoon. _No complaints there._ Bulma thought smugly, recalling the things she did to her Saiyan husband.

Her parents were shocked when Bulma returned home informing them she had married the ill-tempered Saiyan prince. Dr. Briefs' jaw had practically dropped to the floor and Mrs. Briefs giggled insanely and hugged Vegeta tightly jumping up and down with excitement. Vegeta blushed furiously and was shocked at being held by the insane giggling woman. Bulma giggled at the memory.

. Then, as Bulma stared out the window, her husband emerged from the gravity room, looking exhausted and worn down. He smiled when he looked up and saw her standing at her bedroom window. Then, suddenly, the smile dropped from his face and was replaced with a sinister look. Bulma recoiled from the window in fear as the prince flew through her window, shattering glass.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she shielded her face from flying glass. "What the hell is wrong with—"

"WHO'S HERE?" Vegeta demanded, pushing Bulma behind him and looking about the room with a wild look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma demanded, hands on her hips.

Vegeta turned all about, looking around the room, ready to defend his wife. He slowly relaxed looking confused. "But I sensed….another power level….greater than yours." Vegeta was confused. Then a thought popped in his mind.

He turned to face Bulma. Bulma's eyes widened at the look on Vegeta's face. _Why... does he look…happy?_ Bulma was thoroughly confused as Vegeta eyed her stomach. Vegeta's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"It's coming….from…you!" Vegeta stated in a soft voice.

Surprised, Bulma looked down. Then, realization hit her like a pail of cold water. "I'm….pregnant?" Bulma asked, surprised.

He pulled the shocked Bulma close to him and embraced her, kissing her softly on the lips. "It will be a boy and he will surpass all in fighting strength," Vegeta declared proudly.

"You can tell that from the power level?" Bulma asked, surprised.

"No," Vegeta stated. "But I want a son." He told his wife firmly.

Bulma pulled back and looked at Vegeta. Mischief sparkled in her eyes. "Hey! The baby could be a girl, you know." Bulma turned her nose up and lifted her head proudly, glaring at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmpf," Vegeta smirked. Then he got an idea in his head. "We'll settle this later," he told Bulma, leading her to the bed.

Bulma lay in her husband's arms, listening to him breathe softly in his deep sleep. She stared out her window up at the full moon. The sky was filled with stars, all glistening brightly. The light from the moon washed over her bare chest, and gave her hair a dull blue glow in the dark bedroom.

_Not much longer until the androids get here._ Bulma thought with fear as she

gently stroked her stomach, marveling at the life within her. _What if Vegeta can't beat them—STOP IT BULMA! _ Bulma argued with herself. She had been doing this for a while now as each day between them and the androids' arrival passed. She was afraid for Vegeta. Afraid for them all. And now afraid for her unborn child.

"Bulma," Vegeta muttered in his sleep.

Bulma smiled widely and curled up even closer to Vegeta. His arms protectively encircled her small frame tighter.

_Please let them be ok._ Bulma drifted off to sleep, in the arms of her husband.


End file.
